


Stupid Is As Stupid Does -by CaremKefo

by MayBane



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Rodney McKay, Translation, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: Una persona intelligente che fa cose stupide è una persona stupida.Per il prompt, “Non so per quanto posso continuare a farlo”/ “Abbiamo fatto esercizio per esattamente cinque minuti.”
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 2





	Stupid Is As Stupid Does -by CaremKefo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaremKefo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stupid Is As Stupid Does](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344145) by [CaremKefo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo). 



  
Rodney sente le gambe bruciare e il petto pronto a scoppiargli. Con gli occhi segue Ronon che corre, le gambe sono forti e compiono i movimenti con facilità e i pantaloni gli fasciano la curva del sedere. Un sedere che sfugge alla sua vista quando Ronon svolta l’angolo, e Rodney sente la sua motivazione svanire. Quando Rodney svolta a sua volta vede un lungo corridoio davanti a sé e neanche il sedere di Ronon potrebbe motivarlo a continuare.  
  
  
“Non so…per quanto…posso farlo ancora.” Dice col fiatone mentre inizia a rallentare.  
  
  
Davanti a lui Ronon si è fermato, fa una corsetta sul posto mentre si gira a guardarlo, “ Sono passati solo cinque minuti.”  
  
  
Rodney inciampa e si ferma e sbuffa in protesta. “Ho dei punti sul fianco, sento a mala pena le mie gambe, e sto faticando a respirare.”  
  
  
“Pensavo volessi essere più in forma?”  
  
  
“Sì, perché _ora_ non lo sono,” Sottolinea Rodney, “Non posso correre subito una maratona, devo abituarmi.  
  
  
Ronon si acciglia. “È solo una corsetta.”  
  
  
Rodney si abbandona contro un muro e scivola fino ad essere seduto sul pavimento. “Continua senza di me.” Borbotta.  
  
  
Ronon lo guarda pensieroso. “Fingi che i Wraith siano alle tue spalle.” Suggerisce.  
  
  
Rodney lo guarda male ma si alza, è sorpreso dal sentire le gambe tremare sotto di sé come gelatina, e si siede di nuovo.  
  
  
Ronon continua la sua corsetta sul posto, la sua presenza torreggia su Rodney più del solito. “Se volevi qualcuno che ci andasse piano, avresti dovuto chiedere a Sheppard.”  
  
  
Rodney guarda il muro, il pavimento, a qualsiasi cosa non sia Ronon. _Questa è stata una idea stupida. Così stupida. Lui è stato così stupido. Stupido_ , si rimprovera tra sé e sé.   
  
  
“Perché l’hai chiesto a me?”  
  
  
Rodney mormora qualcosa tra le ginocchia.  
  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
  
Rodney alza la testa e sospira. “Ho detto, ‘perché volevo passare del tempo con te’.”  
  
  
Può sentire lo sguardo di Ronon su di sé e può quasi vedere gli ingranaggi girare nel suo cervello. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto informarsi prima su cosa ne pensano i Satediani delle relazioni fra perone dello stesso sesso, pensa Rodney.  
  
  
“Pensi che sia stupido.” Lo accusa l’altro.  
  
  
Rodney alza improvvisamente la testa. “No, non lo penso. Sei scappato dai Wraith per _sette anni_ –servono muscoli _e cervello_ per farlo.  
  
  
“Non pensi che sia intelligente _quanto_ te.”  
  
  
Rodney sbuffa. “Penso che _nessuno_ sia intelligente quanto me.”  
  
  
Ronon incrocia le braccia e gli occhi di Rodney sono attratti dalla curva dei suoi bicipiti.  
  
  
“Penso che sei abbastanza stupido.” Dice Ronon e vedendo il silenzio dell’altro elabora. “Non dovevi venire a _correre_ con me per ‘passare del tempo con me’.”  
  
  
Rodney sembra sorpreso. “Ma _ti piace_ correre.”  
  
  
Ronon sorride e abbassa le braccia. “Mi piace anche mangiare.”  
  
  
“Oh. Okay. Mangiare è bello. Sono ipoglicemico quindi ho bisogno di— ”  
  
  
“Lo so.” Lo interrompe Ronon e gli offre una mano.  
  
  
Rodney la prende e torna a reggersi sulle sue gambe. Ma Ronon non lascia andare la sua mano e Rodney le guarda per un lungo momento.  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Sì?" Risponde Ronon con tono fermo.  
  
  
Ma quando Rodney lo guarda nota una insolita timidezza nei suoi occhi. A volte dimentica quanto giovane in realtà sia.  
  
  
“Sono così stupido.”  
  
  
“Te l’ho detto.” Ride Ronon. Poi in un attimo la sua sicurezza sembra abbandonarlo di nuovo. “Quindi…Vuoi andare a mangiare qualcosa? Con me?” Aggiunge.  
  
  
“Sì.” Annuisce Rodney ancora vagamente incredulo. “Ma possiamo andare a mangiare _camminando_?”  
  
  
“Sicuro.” Risponde Ronon guidandoli verso la sala mensa e continuando a tenere la mano di Rodney. “Ma correre sarebbe un bene per il tuo allenamento e ti renderebbe ancora più affamato.”  
  
  
“Posso pensare a modi più divertenti per bruciare qualche caloria.” Ribatte Rodney senza pensarci davvero.  
  
  
Ronon lo guarda. “Davvero?” Chiede con un sorriso malizioso.  
  
  
“Io…um…forse? Sì?” Balbetta Rodney arrossendo sotto lo sguardo intenso dell’altro.  
  
  
Ronon ghigna, e invece di continuare verso la sala mensa, lo spinge in un corridoio laterale e poi dentro un ascensore.  
  
  
“Le tue stanze o le mie?” Chiede con la mano sospesa sul pannello di controllo.  
  
  
“Quelle più vicine.”  
  
  
Non vede cosa preme Ronon, ma dal modo in cui lo guarda non importa, finiranno comunque a letto insieme.  
  
  


_ Fine _

_ _

_ _

_Fic originale:_ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344145


End file.
